I'll Always Remember You
by MaskedWriters
Summary: After Eli's graduation, Clare begins worry if their relationship will be able to last once he leaves for college.


**So this is my first story. Tell me what you think. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Degrassi ****_**

**Clare POV**

"Come on Adam," I quickly ran out of the auditorium where the graduation had just ended. "I told Eli that we'd meet him after the graduation had ended." I grabbed Adam's hand and began to sprint down the empty hallway.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Adam asked, trying to keep up with me.

"I told him that we'd meet him in the theater." We continued to run until we were in front of the theater. I dropped Adams hand and slowly opened the door. I poked my head inside and saw Eli sitting on the stage, looking up at the lights.

"Hey man." Adam said as he walked into the theater causing Eli's head to snap up.

"Hi Eli," I smiled sadly and gave him a small wave.

"Hey," Eli hopped off of the stage and began to make his way over to us. "Is Cece crying?"

"Yeah," I nodded and began to play with the hem of my dress. "She kept saying how you're growing up too fast."

"Typical Cece." Eli chuckled.

"How does it feel to be graduated?" Adam spoke up.

"I don't really feel different," Eli shoved his hands into his pockets. "That is until I leave tomorrow."

"It's going to be weird not having you around to play video games with." Adam sighed.

"And it's going to be weird not seeing my boyfriend every day." I sighed, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Adam whispered, slowly walking out of the theater and closing the door behind him.

"So," I started. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"I am," Eli nodded. "Even though school doesn't start for a few months, I want to get settled into my apartment and find a job before school starts."

"Sounds like fun." I put a fake smile on my face.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like fun. What's wrong?"

"It's just that-"

"It's just that what?"

"I'm really going to miss you Eli," I exclaimed, a few tears escaping my eyes. "I'm used to being a few minutes away from you and now you'll be hundreds of miles away from me. And I'm used to you being there whenever I have a problem."

"You can call me whenever you have a problem, you know that."

"It's not the same as you actually being here to comfort me," Tears began to stream down my face. "I wish I could come with you but I have to finish school."

"Trust me Clare; this isn't easy for me either. When I first came to Degrassi I felt as though I had nothing to live for but when I met you all of that changed." Eli walked over to me and held my hands to his chest. "This isn't going to be easy, nobody ever said it was but we'll make it work. We'll be able to stay as strong as we are now."

"How can you be so sure?" I looked up at him through my tear stained eyes.

"The feelings that we have are strong. And it'll be hard to push those feelings aside."

"But what if you meet someone better, Eli? What if you like them more? What if you end up drunk at some party and-"

"Stop it with what if, Clare." Eli pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "I will never meet someone better then you. And I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," I wiped my tears and looked up at him. "I've just been dreading this day."

"So have I." I stood on my tip toes and kissed Eli's lips softly. "I'm going to miss that."

"So am I," I whispered. "And I'm going to miss your compliments and that smirk of yours."

"I love you Clare Diane Edwards." Eli smiled at me.

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy." I smiled up at him.

"Now," Eli took a step back, still holding onto my hands. "How about we go have a celebratory dinner with Cece, Bullfrog, and Adam?"

"Okay." I nodded and began to lead him out the theater.

"And then the two of us can spend alone time together before I leave tomorrow," Eli put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you," I smiled up at him.

"So I've heard," Eli smirked, leaning down and kissing me as we made our way to the front lobby of the school.

THE END


End file.
